Home
by Kayami Naru
Summary: Jim always knows how to welcome McCoy home after a stressful day. Complete fluff.


It had been a long day at the hospital. Three deliveries— one culminating in an emergency C-section because the _damn kid refused to flip_, two emergency surgeries, and a frantic hour of searching for an intensive care patient that had wandered out of his room. Overall, an entirely stressful day. The Georgian doctor was more than ready to get home, have a nice meal with his husband, and turn in for the night. Maybe a good fuck in there somewhere, but that depended on Jim's mood.

Pulling up into his driveway, Bones slammed his car door shut and barely contained himself from running to the door. Jim was always the perfect cure after a stressful day. He was like the sun, providing warm and light where ever he walked. He had a gravitational pull as large as the sun too. People gravitated toward him, seeking acceptance and love. Just as McCoy had, unknowingly done, that first day on the shuttle.

Throwing open the front door, McCoy was confronted by a smell that he hadn't smelt in a long time. It was sugar and heat, a little bit of caramel, and crust cooking. And most dominate of all; the overbearingly sweet smell of peaches permeated the air. The mingling smell reminded him of his home in Georgia. Reminded him of peaches orchards and his mother's white apron in the kitchen. Reminded him of feeding Joanna her first peach when she'd gotten her first few teeth. It smelled like home.

However, the nostalgic feeling brought on by the scent was overshadowed by immediate worry. Being Jim's primary physician, and lover, he was well aware that his golden love was highly allergic to peaches. He bolted from the door into the kitchen, hoping to God that he didn't find his husband on the floor dead from a swollen throat. The sight that greeted him was far from the horror scene he had painted for himself.

Jim was standing with his back to him, bent over the oven. McCoy ignored the fantastic view that he had of the man's backside in favor of clearing his throat to get Jim's attention. The blonde haired man turned shock evident on what McCoy could see of his face. A bright red bandanna was tied over his mouth and nose like a surgical mask. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, despite the hot temperatures of the day. Bright yellow kitchen gloves covered his hands and a stark white apron was tied around his neck and waist. Jim's eyes smiled at him, even though the doctor couldn't see his mouth.

"Hey, welcome home. I was hoping to be done before you got here." His eyes crinkled with mirth and love. McCoy was speechless for a moment before he remembered how to speak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You know you're allergic to peaches. What would have happened if you'd accidentally touched or gotten it in you before I got home? Damn it Jim you need to be more carefu-."

"Bones! Stop, I was being careful. See the mask and gloves?" he gestured vaguely to both. "I took the precautions."

McCoy just grumbled at him for a moment before peeking into the still open oven. A peach cobbler, golden perfectly on the top, sat innocently inside the heat. He raised a brow and sighed.

"Why are you doin' this?" Now, Kirk smiled brightly, Leonard could see it in his sea colored eyes.

"I wanted to welcome you home. I called earlier today and a nurse told me you had a busy day. Busy usually means stressful." Kirk shrugged and waved a hand toward the oven. "I wanted to make something you love so that you could come home and relax. Take some of the stress off."

McCoy could only stare at the beautiful, thoughtful, perfect man in front of him for a moment before he stepped toward him. Gently, he pulled the bandanna from the blonde's face and took his cheeks in both his hands. Soundly, he pressed his lips to Kirk's. He poured all the love and affection he could into the kiss before pulling back.

Leonard grinned at Jim and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel Jim's hands at his hips, clinging slightly to the older man. "Thank you, sunshine. You definitely know how to make a house a home."


End file.
